Offset strip fins have been used in brazed aluminum heat exchangers, such as may be implemented in the liquid air/gas industries and oil field type applications. Microchannel coils, such as may be implemented in units of refrigeration and/or heating ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems have used serpentine fins with louvers.